I'm Safe
by Kav23
Summary: Reid is sick and the team decided that he need a break but what if somebody else think otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Being Sick

"Reid, you're burning up!" said Morgan

"Ermm…what?" asked Reid, starting to blink his eyes and finally his vision found Morgan kneeling beside him

"You're sick, Reid," This time it was Hotch who was standing beside Morgan. Reid just realized that he actually had fall asleep on the couch in the rest room

"Reid, you're taking a day off," Hotch continues

"I can't. We got case to work on," said Reid

"Kid, you already done too much for this case," said Morgan with a concerned voice "Let us work from now and I promise I will let you know, if we find anything, okay?"

"It's okay….. if I sleep for a while?" asked Reid like an innocent child

"Just sleep, Reid" said Hotch and he marched his way out of the room. Reid quickly obeyed Hotch's command and lied down on the couch

"Are you okay, Reid?" asked Morgan

"Kay, just….m' tired," Reid whispered. Reid was so close to falling asleep when he felt a warn blanket was wrapped around him, he was sure, it was definitely Morgan

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid mumbled before falling into dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Case

Morgan hardly even entered the other room when the girls bombarded him with questions

"How is my baby boy?" asked Garcia

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Prentiss

"I hope his fever is not too high," said JJ

"Girls, whoa…..easy. He is having fever but it is still under control," said Morgan to calm the girls down

"He will be fine if he take the break we suggested to him,"

"I don't blame him for being sick…this case has been driving us crazy," said Rossi

David Rossi was correct. It is their fourth day in Ohio, and still they are nowhere near to catching the Unsub.

"Let's go through the case files again," Hotch suggested

"Okay, so far 18 victims. Other than being female and in mid-twenties, there is no other connection between the victims," said JJ

"Whoever this Unsub is, he is careful enough to divert the police, as he has 3 cities as his crime field, Lancaster, Marion and Canton," said Prentiss

"All these victims were found in these 3 cities, in the range of 18 months, which means 1 victims each month," said Morgan

"Police in each cities wasn't able to connect all these cases because of completely different MO and COD. If Reid didn't connect all these, we would long gone and the Unsub is free to kill again," said Hotch

"That's what he is wants. Some serial killer wants recognition from media, public or Police but this guy, he wants all this for himself, that's why he use completely different MO and weapons" said Rossi

"So, this guys is organized in terms of planning and escaping, but disorganized when it comes to killing and the crime scenes look messy," said Morgan looking through the crime scene photos

"He choose 3 different cities, different MO and different type of killing which suggest that he is obsessed to kill, and at same time intelligent " said JJ

"He got away so far, so he quite confident about himself," said Hotch

"So, according to Reid, all these victims have other connection in terms of their work, all their job deals with people, like the first victims was a cashier in a bookshop, second victim was a receptionist at law firm. All of them are available for anybody at anytime. Simple jobs," said Prentiss

"That's how the Unsub could've meet them," JJ suggested

"The last point that Reid found was the most important. All these victims had the same swollen marks around their hands, which indicated that the rope and the way he ties them are the same for all the victims," said Hotch

"Baby girl, how about the suspect the Police found in connection to the 8th murder?" asked Morgan

"Well, it was Austin Jackson, age 30. He claimed that he was dating the 8th victim, Amy. However, there were no evidence that connects him to the murder," said Garcia "but after the 12th victims, he was often seen near the crime scenes for the following murders,"

"The police didn't arrest him?" asked JJ

"They did, but they couldn't connect him to any of the cases," said Garcia

"Garcia…run background check on him. I want to know everything about him," Hotch demanded

"On it…Here, he is a nurse…Oh…wow….never mind….he resigned two months ago. His address, oh….he sold his house, also two months ago to a couple from Los Vegas."

"So, we can't find him?" asked Morgan

"Did you just challenge me, Handsome? Well, you're going to so regret it! His phone is still active, I am trying to trace the signal, give me a second" said Garcia

"That's my girl," said Morgan with a smile

"Got it!...GOD," said Garcia

"Garcia, what is it ?" asked Hotch

"He is here….IN THE POLICE STATION!" said Garcia

Just when each of them was about to react to Garcia's answer, there were noises outside the conferences room. All the cops were grouped in certain spot facing something. When all the team members make their way out of the room, they were not surprised to see Austin in the middle of the police station, but what almost stopped their breath was Austin holding Reid as a shield and pointing a gun to Reid's head

"Don't get near me, or I swear I will put a bullet in his head!" shouted Austin

How did Reid end up with Austin? How are they going to clear this situation? Thousand of questions began to race in their mind and the worst thing in this whole situation; Reid is just half conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The situation

"Austin, my name is Aaron Hotcher, I am from FBI," said Hotch, captivating the situation under his control "We can talk this out, why don't you let Dr. Reid go and tell us what you want?"

"What I want?" asked Austin "I have been telling them for the past few months, nobody listens to me. I followed their way, nothing happen, now you follow my way,"

"Austin, we don't understand," said Hotch

"In that case, why don't you ask Detective Martin? Until I get what I want, this guys," said Austin, using the gun to point at Reid "is staying with me,"

"Do you think you can get out of here with a federal agent?" asked Hotch

"Who said I am leaving this place?" asked Austin, dragging half conscious Reid back to the rest room "Just get it done and your Dr. Reid will be safe but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. Remember, I got nothing to lose," said Austin before vanishing into the restroom by taking Reid as a hostage.

"Everyone," Hotch addresses all the other cops "This is under our control, wait for my command, Morgan, get Detective Martin in here….RIGHT NOW,"

"What the hell was that?" asked Rossi "I thought Reid was sleeping in the rest room,"

"He was," said Morgan, trying very hard not get carried away by his emotions

"Prentiss, I want to know how Austin get in here," said Hotch

"On it," said Prentiss and move forward to talk to the other cops

"He walked in a Police Station, took a federal agent as a hostage in a broad daylight," said JJ "What is he thinking?"

Reid remembered forcing himself out of the couch, and made his way to the washroom. His leg gave out on him in the middle way and somebody rescued him from kissing the floor. But then, everything else was out of focus, people was shouting, something cold was pressed against his head and somebody dragged him. Was it Morgan? No. Morgan would never drag him in such a way. Then, those words ringed in his head; _I swear I will put a bullet in his head_

Reid's eyes shot open and quickly raised his head but regret his decision the wave of dizziness smacked his head. Wait, he couldn't move his left hand, he speedily focused his eyes on his hand, and his hand was handcuffed to the leg of the couch! The door of the rest room was closed, a small cupboard was placed to block the door and in a few feet away, AUSTIN was sitting in the chair with a gun in his hand.

_He is being held as a hostage? This is just great!_ He thought

_Can today be any worst than this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations

"I came down here as fast I could," said Martin, a Detective in his early 40's, he has been assisting the team with the case

"Is there anything about Austin that you forget to tell us?" asked Hotch calmly

"I thought… I thought it was not important," said Martin

"Not important? ...Who are you to make that decision?" said Morgan

"Morgan…"said Hotch,

"Because of your stupid decision, my friend is in there….. stuck with some psycho!"

"MORGAN!" Hotch shouted

"What?" said Morgan

"I need you to walk out and get your head clear!" Hotch demanded

"Fine!" said Morgan and he walked out of the room

Not important. How could he think it is not important? Morgan was bothered about everything, the situation, mainly about himself, his inability to help his best friend, his little brother. Morgan was about to punch the wall when he felt the soft touch in his shoulders, he turned around and found JJ

"Are you okay?" asked JJ

"Yes…I mean no. I am just…." Said Morgan

"Worried," JJ finished the sentence. "I know….but Morgan; it is not helping Reid,"

"I know…..Reid…have you realized…he is the exact definition of trouble magnet," said Morgan

"Well, that's our Reid. C'mon, let's get in there, do whatever it takes and get him out of there," JJ patted Morgan's shoulder and began to walk back inside when Morgan called her

"JJ…Thanks," said Morgan

"Anytime, Morgan…anytime" said JJ

JJ and Morgan could hear Detective Martin's voice. "He approached me after the 14th murder, influencing me that all these murders are committed by the same guy that killed his girlfriend. However, he didn't include all the murders happened before his girlfriend. I asked him, how did he know that and he told me he just know it. I told him that is it not enough, I need evidence, plus, some of the murders are in other 2 cities. I just told him…I need some time,"

"So, _get it done_ means catch the guy who killed his girlfriend?" asked Rossi

"Yes," said Hotch

"I talked to the cops, none of them really recognized him, he dressed in jacket with a cap, he told one of the cops that he wants to meet us, he said got some information about the murders," said Prentiss

"How about Reid?" asked Morgan

"According to Officer Danny, he was actually walking to the washroom…..He almost passed out when Austin caught him," Prentiss added

"Almost passed out?" asked JJ with a worried voice

"I know everyone is worried about Reid. To be honest, I am worried too but we need to remain professional, so that we could get him out as soon as possible," said Hotch

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Ok, let's get back to work," said Hotch

In the mean time, Reid seriously has no idea how to respond to the situation. First, his head is killing him, his body is craving for rest but then, there is something else….his right hand quickly moved towards his stomach

"Are you okay?" asked Austin

"No…..I think…. I'm gonna throw up!" Just when Reid bends down, the dustbin was placed under his mouth. After few minutes of fight back, Reid pushed the dustbin, and mumbled thanks.

"I am sorry…I really didn't mean to….Are you okay?" asked Austin again

Now, this is one of the unutterable situations for Reid. He even has no idea on what he should feel, should he freak out that he was kidnapped in police station itself or should he be surprised that his kidnapper seems caring?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discovery

_Maybe he can fix the situation himself _Reid thought

Reid moved his hands defensively towards his chest, not that he is scared, to tell the truth, he was actually freezing.

"Austin, why are you doing this?" asked Reid

"I have too…" said Austin "I have to…need to get these things out of my head,"

"Austin, I don't really understand," Reid was quite surprised on how shaky his voice his

"Amy…..she doesn't deserve that…to die in such way…I just want the pain to go away," said Austin

"I am sorry. We are trying our level best to catch…" said Reid

"I told them before…it got to be the same guy, if only they have listened to me, some of the girls could have been saved," said Austin

"How did you know…?" asked Reid

"I mean …those girls, the victims…they looks the same, have you realized, their physical appearances…they look," said Austin but he was cut by Reid

"Younger than their age," said Reid, finishing Austin's sentence

That's it, another point that connects the victims. All the girls seem younger than their original age. While recollecting the victim's physical appearances, Reid unknowingly pull the blanket on the couch around him as he has started to shake slightly.

"Yeah, it is strange right? Out of sudden, girls getting killed in 3 cities? They didn't die in the same way…but still….."said Austin

Reid remained silent, Austin was right. _So this is the Unsub's pattern: Female, mid-twenties who look younger than their age_, he thought. If only he could think more, Reid hope to find something that will lead him to the Unsub

"Amy, she loves to help other, especially kids. She used to volunteer in the Orphanage nearby her house. That's how we meet," said Austin

"Volunteer?" asked Reid

"Yes, she loves to participate in volunteering jobs. She used to say, it helps her to feel happy and peaceful. Why are you asking?" asked Austin

"I think I got something. Listen, Austin, I have to talk to my team members. I need to…." Said Reid

"Use your phone…put it on speaker. I not going to let you go until they catch him," said Austin

"Thanks," Reid quickly tried to reach his phone in his pocket but he have to admit it was difficult, with one hand being handcuffed and other hand holding the blanket. Suddenly, without any warning Austin moved near Reid and freed his hand from the handcuff. Reid was surprised with Austin's act but he got no time to think about that, he moved his hand towards his phone.

In the conferences room, Rossi silently moved near Hotch without alerting anyone and whispered "I don't like this. I can't stop to think about how it going to end,"

"With Reid?" asked Hotch

"Reid and Austin," said Rossi

"Austin? What do you mean," asked Hotch

"We can't reject any possibility don't we? Think about this, Austin, he is an orphan, he resigned and sold his house two months ago, the only person he loved, Amy is dead. Now, he held a federal agent as a hostage in the police station and the only thing he ask is to catch the criminal who killed his girlfriend," said Rossi

"His mission before suicide," said Hotch

"And Reid, without doubt, will attempt to prevent it," said Rossi

"Which might not end well," said Hotch

"Exactly," said Rossi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unsub

At that moment, Hotch's phone vibrated

"Guys, its Reid," said Hotch, moving forward to the centre of the room "Reid,"

"Hotch, I think I got something," said Reid. Everyone was aware of how horrible Reid's voice was

"Reid, are you okay, buddy?" asked Morgan

"I am fine," The answer came too fast

"Spence," said JJ

"I been worst," said Reid "Listen, Amy…she used to do volunteering job. Look through the case files, all the victims at some point have participated in volunteering job, specifically one month before their death,"

"So, this is how he targets his victims?" asked Rossi

"And one more thing, all the girls looks younger than their age," said Reid

"Reid is right. For instances, look at Amy, if they have never told us her age, we would have thought that she is a college student," said Morgan

"Looks like the Unsub chooses victims with certain type of facial appearances," said JJ

"So, girls with these kinds of criteria is the stressor," said Prentiss

"What you want me to do?" asked Garcia

"Go back to the 1st victim, Rebecca, do background check on her volunteering job, find out everything about other male volunteers, see if any of them personally connected to her before or after the job," said Hotch

"On it," said Garcia

"Reid, is everything okay in there?" asked Rossi

"Yeah, everything is fine ….seriously…call me if you find anything," said Reid and he ended the call

"The killer is connected to the 1st victim?" asked Austin

"There is a thing called stressor, which trigger a person to kill. The Unsub could have some kind of relationship or at least have known the 1st victim. There are higher chances for serial killer to start killing from someone they have known." said Reid

"The 1st murder happened in Marion, do you think the killer is there?" asked Austin

"Maybe," after a long pause "Maybe not," said Reid. _The_ _1__st__ victims, what if she wasn't the 1__st__ victim for him. _Reid quickly dialed Hotch's phone again

"Reid, anything? Garcia is still working on the lead," said Hotch

"What if the 1st victim was not the Unsub's 1st victim?" asked Reid but before anyone could answer, Reid continued "The 1st victim was the starting point of his killing spree…his fantasies. I don't think she will be lead us to him,"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Prentiss

"There is a victim out there, victim number zero that we haven't connect to the case yet," said Reid "Garcia, look for a victim that match the Unsub's criteria, she might be missing or murdered and also look for her other than the 3 cities,"

"Give me a second…..searching…"said Garcia "Got it, her name is Mary Jane, age 28, she is from Dayton… oh look…she obviously look younger, she was one of the volunteer in awareness campaign for disable kids. Her status is still missing. Check this out, she went missing in December 2008,"

"The 1st victim was murdered in December 2009. Exactly, one year gap," said Morgan

"Listen…two months before she went missing, she filed a report against James Richard, she claimed that he stalked her couple of times. However, Police couldn't connect him to the missing case. One week after she went missing, her boyfriend received call asking him to stop looking for her as she belonging to someone else," said Garcia

"That is James Richard?" asked JJ when she saw the photo showed by Garcia

"According to the case files…yes…why?" said Garcia

"Wait a second," said JJ while flipping the case files "There was a witness for the last victim's case, Erica. The witness, Joe Ramon, claimed that he heard Erica arguing with someone in her apartment on the night she was murdered…Look familiar?" asked JJ while showing others the witness's photo

"That is James Richard with spectacles and mustache," said Rossi

"This got to be our Unsub," said Morgan

"Garcia, find everything about James Richard and Joe Ramon," said Hotch

"Let's see what these guys…or maybe just one guy… have been hiding," said Garcia and she began to race her fingers through her keyboards.

"Reid," said Hotch but there was no reply. "Reid," said Hotch again as he moves near his phone where he has placed it on the table.

"What happen?" asked Morgan worriedly

"The call was ended 10 minutes ago," said Hotch "I didn't realize,"

"But he was talking to us," said Morgan "Maybe the battery went…." Morgan couldn't finish his sentence. His heart almost stopped when he heard two gunshots from the room Reid was held as a hostage

_Please!.Not Reid_. Morgan thought as he ran towards the room


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All is Well

"Reid!" yelled Morgan when he reached the door

"Mor…gan,' It was damn soft was Morgan could hear it. "Call 911," said Reid

"Reid, are you hurt?" asked Morgan from outside

"No," said Reid. At the moment, Morgan couldn't describe how relieve he really felt "But Austin is,"

"Reid, stay away from the door," said Morgan and kicked the door as hard as he could. Hotch and Rossi helped to push as the door was barricaded.

Within few seconds, Morgan was beside Reid. "Reid, let him go," said Morgan

"Reid, I got him, ambulances is on the way," said Hotch

Morgan practically dragged Reid from Austin and made him sit on the couch. "Reid, talk to me, how are you feeling?" asked Morgan kneeling in front of Reid

"Sick, tired, dizzy …and guilty," said Reid, watching the scene in front of him where Austin was being taken away by the paramedic

"Reid, whatever happen today is not your fault, do you hear me," said Morgan

"Uhm," said Reid but he wasn't looking at Morgan at more

"Reid, look at me," said Morgan

"I can't see…" said Reid before falling unconscious on Morgan's shoulders

Hospital, without doubt he is in hospital. Reid could hear the sound, smell the aroma of the hospital and he could feel the bed too. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Morgan

"You do this kind of stupid things again, I going to kill you myself," said Morgan

"What did….I do?" asked Reid, trying to sit against his pillow

"What did you do? All I ask you to do is sleep, and do you have to get yourself kidnapped and freak us out?"

"Sorry, wasn't my plan at all," said Reid "What happened?"

"Excuse me….I thought that suppose to be my line of sentence," said Morgan

"Seriously, Morgan…How is Austin?" asked Reid

"He lost a lot of blood, but the doctors were able to fix it, he is still unconscious but he will be fine," said Morgan

"I am not going to file any charges against him, it is not his fault …he was just trying to the right thing…in wrong way," said Reid

"We know you will say that," said Morgan "Hotch said he see what he could about it but still we have to take him in custody…we have to follow the procedures…now, your turn. What happen in there?"

"Seriously, I don't remember most of it," said Reid while rubbing his forehead, "He was feeling guilty because of what he did to me… I just know it, the way he was talking was different… …I tried to stop it, everything was just fuzzy but still I failed,"

"Hey, it is not your fault, said Morgan sitting beside Reid

"What are you doing here?" asked Reid "Did you guys find the Unsub?"

"Of course we did," said Morgan "His name real name is James Richard and he is in custody…He killed Mary Jane when she didn't accept his love, started to kill other women when he sees them as Mary Jane. He used his alias as Joe Ramon to kill other women. Do you know why Mary Jane was never found?" asked Morgan

"Why?" asked Reid curiously

"He burned her body and kept her ashes as souvenir in his house," said Morgan

"He is in custody? That was fast," said Reid

"For your information my friend, you were kidnapped the day before yesterday, which means you were totally out yesterday," said Morgan

"Really? I didn't know…I slept that long…one whole day?" asked Reid

"Yup, you woke up few times, but you wasn't really aware, but don't worry, just high fever, you should be fine in few days… you even throw up on Hotch once," said Morgan

"I….WHAT?" asked Reid

"My God…you should have seen your face…it was hilarious," said Morgan, laughing at Reid's facial expression

"NOT FUNNY MORGAN," said Reid, throwing his pillow to Morgan

After around 5 hours, other team members walked in Reid's room. Reid quickly looked at Hotch and said "How could you do this to me?" asked Reid "Seriously, Hotch…how could you?"

Hotch was shocked by Reid's question. "What did I do?" asked Hotch

"Off all people on this earth, do you really have to make Morgan babysit me? He tortured me," said Reid

"DEREK MORGAN," said Garcia, hitting Morgan on his shoulders and Morgan looked at Reid in disbelief

"You tortured me for the past five hours, now; it is payback time," said Reid

"Who are you? What did you do to my friend?" asked Morgan. Everyone laughed; they were all relieved that Reid was okay. Reid was discharged the next day

"Reid!" said Morgan, slightly shaking his friend's shoulder

"Uhm…what?" asked Reid, lazily

"Wake up, man…we just reached Quantico," said Morgan

"Yes, I am awake…awake," mumbled Reid

"Yeah…right, I can see that," said Morgan. Before Reid could answer any further, Morgan took Reid's hand around his neck, scooped his legs and carried him in bridal style.

"I can't believe I am doing this," said Morgan, walking out of the jet

Morgan carried Reid to his room, placed him safely on his bed but weird…he could he Reid smiling

"What is so funny, kid?" asked Morgan, wrapping a warm blanket around Reid

"Whatever may happen, but as long as I am with you guys, I know that I am safe," said Reid

Morgan couldn't stop from smiling back. "Goodnight, Reid,"

Reid walked back to the office after 3 three days of sick leave. "Oh…Look…someone is back," said Prentiss from her table

"Nice to see you, Reid" said JJ and Rossi at the same time

"Hey, kid…How you feel?" asked Morgan, suddenly appearing from behind with Hotch

"Fine…Thanks. Can I ask something…why is everybody looking at me one kind," asked Reid

"I don't know, they did the same thing to me," said Morgan, sitting on his chair

"You guys will know why, just open Garcia's blog ," said Prentiss

Morgan opened his computer and Reid quickly leaned forward to see the content on the screen. What they saw on the blog was the most shocking thing ever. There was a picture of Morgan carrying Reid in bridal style and the picture was described as '_This is the most adorable scenes ever' _

"GRACIA!' Morgan and Reid yelled on the same time.

The End


End file.
